


What are you wearing, Gil?

by goatchann



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatchann/pseuds/goatchann
Summary: Gilgamesh has a new outfit. It fits him quite well. Maybe a bit too well.Inspired by the promo outfits for the new Heaven's Feel movie.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 36





	What are you wearing, Gil?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting notes at the beginning to link to that outfit. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/ufotable/status/1331913394090176513

It was pretty much a regular old day at Chaldea. Nothing was really going on. Just the usual servants running around. It had become a lively place over time. One servant in particular seemed to be wearing something different today. 

“Huh? Gilgamesh? What are you wearing?” You say as you walk up to him. You check out his outfit closer now. It was a nice suit and all… But what was he wearing over his dress shirt? A sort of harness? It was kind of… Lewd. You find yourself blushing at him. 

“Aha~ Mongrel, you seem entranced by my look!” He belted out in his usual loud and proud voice. You simply smile awkwardly at him and your eyes keep drifting down to the harness. Gilgamesh seemed kind of confused by this and clicked his tongue. “I see you don’t understand fashion.” You laugh awkwardly at that. He usually didn’t have the greatest taste in clothing, you had seen some of the other outfits before. 

You seem to have been standing staring at him for a while. You noticed that he’s staring at you now too, but more in a disapproving way. You excuse yourself, flustered with dirty thoughts running through your mind. You may be a fumbly person, but you aren’t this awkward. Gilgamesh raised his eyebrow at you while you scurried off. 

You do some tasks, some work, but the thought of Gilgamesh keeps creeping back into your mind. What would he look like without anything on… Except for that harness? You feel yourself getting warm from that. Your heart bonks in your chest. Once the work day is done, you’re glad. You quickly go to your room and shut the door, then immediately heading to the bathroom. You feel yourself get flustered again and again. You look at yourself in the mirror to reveal your red face. Had it been like this all day? Surely everyone must have noticed… 

A knock on your door pulls you out of your lewd thoughts. With your face beet red, you open it. It’s… Gil.

“Mongrel, you’ve been acting weird all day.”

Usually you’d say something cheeky back, but instead of that words seemed to fail you. A bunch of noises escaped your mouth, but nothing seemed to form anything cohesive. 

“See? That’s exactly what I mean.” He let himself in, pushing himself past you even though you really, really didn’t want him here right now. He sat down on your bed and crossed his arms. “It clearly had something to do with me, so come on and spit it out.” He seemed proud of the fact that it involved him for some reason. You walk towards him but nothing comes out of your mouth again. Now Gil seemed frustrated with you. He pulls you on the bed, next to him. “Your king demands you to tell him.” He says in a stern voice. 

You muster up everything in you and then point at his harness and say: “Lewd!”

He seems taken aback by that. His eyes widen and he pulls himself back a bit. That confusion on his face is soon taken over by laughter. He laughs and laughs and laughs for a good, solid minute. You can see tears forming in his eyes. You’re just embarrassed now. 

“What’s so funny?” You say with a pout. He seemed to regain his composure after you said that. He takes in your flushed face for a second before grabbing your chin and pulling you closer. Nothing happens, but your faces are so close together you can’t help but feel flustered all over again. 

“Are you expecting something, mongrel?” Gilgamesh breaks the silence. You try to pull your head back, but you can’t because he’s holding your chin rather tightly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He spoke again and leaned in more. He snickers before kissing you. It lasted for a while and you got really into it too. Some tongue came into the mix eventually and thus were now fully making out. Eventually Gilgamesh pulls away. 

“I’m done now right?” Immediately you pout. You knew he was just teasing you, but it was still a mean thing to say. It didn’t take long for him to push you down onto the bed. His hands roamed your clothed body, but you wouldn’t be clothed for much longer. Gilgamesh took off all of it one by one, leaving you fully naked. He was still fully dressed, which bothered you a little, but you also didn’t comment on it. 

His fingers ghosted over your body, making you squirm in anticipation. He took joy in that. He took off one article of clothing, his jacket, before rubbing his fingers over your nipples. This earned him small moans from you. Soon, he’d move his hands down and rub your pussy. He laughed. “So wet already?” He commented. “A-All your fault.” You muttered back at him. “You know I don’t take that kind of attitude. One more snarky remark and I’ll stop.” You didn’t react to what he said. He pinched your clit to get a reaction out of you. You simply moan. 

You could tell from the bulge in his pants that he was getting excited too. “I didn’t come here for your pleasure, you know. Your king needs to get served, the mongrel doesn’t need to get served.” He unzipped his pants and pulled out his half-hard cock. Even though everything was still embarrassing, you take his cock in your hand and stroke it. He clicks his tongue. Maybe he was expecting a bit more, but he also wasn’t complaining really. Your strokes were long and soft, clearly it wasn’t really pleasing Gilgamesh. He eventually got a bit frustrated and grabbed your wrist. You look up at him and when you do, he starts moving your hand a bit faster and rougher. It’s almost like you forgot he liked it that way. 

Because you really want to please Gil, you move your head down to his crotch and take in the sight of his completely hardened dick before putting it in your mouth. You tease and suckle on the tip, earning some moans from him. He is always quite vocal in bed. You take more in your mouth, but not so much that you’d almost gag. A smirk formed on Gilgamesh’s face, which you couldn’t see, but you could feel a hand on the back of your head. He paused though, you gave a thumbs up to let him know that it was all okay. With the confirmation, he shoved your head down on his cock. All the way. Right to his balls. You gag and sputter on his large dick. He eventually pulls your head off, drool glistening his cock. He was smirking and snickering, amused. 

“See? You can be a good girl.” He commented. “And for allowing me to do that, I believe you’ve earned a reward.” Gilgamesh got in a more comfortable position, on his back. “Go ahead. Go wild.” You knew what this meant. Gilgamesh was grinning with his hands behind his head. Still he was mostly dressed, but you couldn’t contain your horniness anymore. You pulled down his pants a bit so more of his legs were exposed. You got into the cowgirl position and grabbed his cock. You lead it to your hole and lower yourself on it. You can’t help but moan, his cock always just feels so good. He seems to be having a good time as well. His eyes were lidded and moans and pants left his mouth. “Good girl, you serve your king well.” With that encouragement you move up and down his cock, quickening the pace each time you do so. Eventually your skin and Gil’s skin were slapping against each other. You were going to be sore later, but you didn’t care right now. To add to that though, Gilgamesh gave short and light spanks to your ass whenever he was able to. 

After quite a while of this, Gil decides a change of pace was needed. “Get on your back, it’s time I really get deep in there.” You get off his dick, even though you kind of didn’t want to. You lay down on your back and Gilgamesh quickly pushes your legs into a mating press position. Your blush gets redder. This was always an extremely embarrassing position, but he was able to get really deep like this. He quickly pushed his cock back into your pussy. He wasted no time and really hammered into you. He was able to push against your g-spot many times, making your orgasm inevitable. You came moaning his name. You got tighter which made his orgasm come quickly as well. He came with a lot of grunting and moaning. 

After he had cum all of his seed into you, he pulled out slowly, but what you didn’t expect was that he was still rock hard. You gulped at that sight. He simply smirked however. He went over to your nightstand and pulled open a drawer. He pulled out lube from it. “Well, since your pussy was so nice, how about we try your ass next?” You gulped again, a bigger gulp this time. You weren’t opposed though, so you nodded at him. 

He lubed up his fingers and then also smeared a bunch of it on your asshole. You stared at his harness once more. “Still entranced by my beautiful outfit?” He chuckled. You nodded which made him laugh. “Maybe I should wear this more then, to tease you.” Once he felt that everything was wet and lubed enough, he pushed a finger in with ease. He pushed that finger in and out a couple of times before adding a second and then even a third. “Ah, it’s getting a lot easier as we do this more. Or maybe…” He came close to your ear. “Maybe… You’ve been pleasuring that area on your own.” That made you feel very embarrassed. You fumble to find words, but Gilgamesh shushes you. 

The preparation is long, but once he hears you are moaning, he decides it’s time to put his cock inside of you again. He lubes his cock up well and slowly pushes inside of you. It doesn’t hurt, he kindly prepared you. You’re able to fully sink into the feeling of getting your ass pounded. And he does eventually really go at it. The sound of skin slapping fills the room once more. 

This goes on for quite a while and you cum a fair number of times as well, each orgasm more intense than the last. Eventually you both reach your final climax together. He cums inside of your ass and moans your name while doing so. No no, not mongrel or anything. Your name. 

He stays inside you for a bit. A long bit in your opinion. Sweat glistens his forehead. He pulls out. 

His cock is soft now and he grabs a tissue to wipe his cock. He grabs another tissue to clean you up as well. You need a shower and he does too, but you're both too tired now. It’ll come in the morning. He lays down next to you and snuggles up. “What I do for you mongrel…” You noticed that he’d taken off his harness and was just in his dress shirt. “You’re tired right? Close those eyes then.” And you do. Drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I expected this to come out a lot lewder, but I intentionally kept it a bit more tame. This is also my first time writing an reader insert fic. I felt that was most appropriate in this case, so I tried my hand at it. This wasn't the smut fic I intended to write btw, so the one that was planned before this is up next. I wanted to write this first though to be at least a little topical (and failed, almost a month has passed since the reveal of that outfit). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Expect something way lewder next time.


End file.
